


Para Dormir

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Series: El caso del Gato y el Ratón [6]
Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff, Super fluff because they deserve to have happy times, This ship is officially called Vephraim
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fet recibe a un intruso en su cama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para Dormir

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba pensando en un nombre para estos dos bebes y se me ocurrió Vephraim... y por el momento me convence.

**Para Dormir**

 

Era de noche, estaba acurrucado entre las sábanas escuchando los pasos que lentamente subían las escaleras. Había estado atento desde que iniciaron por la esquina contraria de la casa y esperaba que fueran más veloces. La puerta crujió al abrirse y él no emitió sonido alguno. Las sábanas se levantaron y un intruso se introdujo a la cama. La brisa fría le erizó la piel y las manos aprisionándole la cintura le compartieron algo de calor.

—¿Dutch? —Preguntó al tiempo en que se volteó.

—¿Te gustaría que fuera ella? — Ephraim Goodweather tenía los ojos rojizos, aunque tratara de esconderlo con la oscuridad de la noche seguía siendo notorio.

—Doc.

—No puedo dormir solo. Extraño a Nora y a Zach.

No le sorprendió, era de esperarse. Desde aquel viaje, la muerte de Nora y la desaparición de Zach, Ephraim no fue el mismo. Los ojos rojos por el llanto eran recurrentes, la ausencia también y el alcohol se acababa con mayor rapidez. Y eso era lo que le ayudaba a dormir al doctor, al recoger las botellas vacías lo encontraba en la cama durmiendo profundamente, de vez en cuando lo cubría con las cobijas o le juntaba los labios y le secaba la saliva que se le escurría por las comisuras.

—¿Desea contarme algo? Puedo escucharlo, oí que es un buen tratamiento hablar.

—No quiero hablar contigo, solo quiero que cierres tu boca y duermas.

—En ese caso, buenas noches, Doc.

Eph ladeó la cabeza en su pecho, acomodándola y cerrando los ojos al encontrar el lugar perfecto. Le besó la frente y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, tironeándolo hacia sí. La cálida respiración del doctor le humedecía la piel y las emergentes lágrimas se la enfriaban. Eph presionó el rostro en su pecho, apocando el sonido del sollozo.

—No tiene que esconder sus lágrimas, Doc. —Suspiró y le acarició el rostro. —De todas formas luce bien. —Le tomó la barbilla, le levantó el rostro y con suavidad le secó las lágrimas, Eph le dedicó una nimia sonrisa y asimismo le sonrió. —Cuando sonríe es mucho más encantador aun, Doc.

El matiz rojo no creció en los ojos de Ephraim, sino que se instaló en las mejillas de este. Acercó sus labios a los otros y colocó en estos un pequeño beso, cual fue contrarrestado al momento en que Eph se aproximó y juntó por segunda vez las bocas. Le besó con entusiasmo y dulzura, y se apartó con una vergonzosa timidez, regresando el rostro a su pecho.

—Cuéntame una historia. —Le pidió.

—¿Un historia? Um, hubo un día en que tuve que lidiar con tres ratas a la vez. Y no eran cualquier tipo de ratas, eran ratas extraterrestres con largas colas verdes y gordas como un tanque de agua.

—No existen las ratas extraterrestres.

—Es mi historia, Doc. Y en mi historia si existen. —Habló despacio, al compás del descender de los parpados contrarios. —Y entonces, ellas estaban por todas partes, cuando me volteaba las tenía en mi espalda y al regresar la vista al frente las tenía en mi estómago.

Sus dedos traviesos se dirigieron al vientre de Eph y deslizándose por debajo de las ropas, con las yemas le cosquilleó la piel. Ephraim respondió a ello arqueando el vientre y lanzando una larga carcajada. Continuó consiguiendo que las diminutas arruguitas  en los ojos del doctor fueran notorias y unas nuevas se conformaran en torno a la boca. Fue detenido al instante en que Eph pudo recuperar la compostura y avergonzarse.

—Idiota. —Le dijo. —Tu cuento es tan malo que me dio sueño.

—Es lo que intentaba, Doc. Ha sido todo un éxito en ese caso.

Ephraim suspiró y le besó los labios una última vez para finalmente acomodarse entre su cuerpo. —Duerme, idiota. 


End file.
